The Fallen Knight
by Anarchychuckles
Summary: With the closing of the war with the Viking clans, Jaune returns home. Some things feel the same others, entirely different. With the ever looking presence of an enemy laying wait amongst the shadows, or fallen hero is pulled back into the fray.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Eyy i live, just trying something new. WAGMF is still in the works. Just a little writers block

Crocea Mors scraped against the whetstone, the sound of metal on stone echoed across the stone walls and floor. The fire in the center of the room the only source of heat what felt like a coffin to Jaune. The Crown of Thorns on the table in front him, still resembling the tiara his wife once wore. What was once a beautiful tiara decorated by beautiful gems, and pristine bronze had changed drastically. A simple band with bronze accents, jagged and nicked by battle. Banging on the doors interrupted my thoughts. Sighing I sat my blade down, and made my way to the door. "She never gives up huh?" I said aloud to no one in particular. Opening the door I saw no one other than Ruby Rose. Thankfully, the war was over, and she didn't have to see what some of us had became over there. She was pure, where people like me were not.

"Lo and behold, The famous Templar shows his face to the world" Ruby praised with faux bow and giggle "I've been sending you letters since I heard you came back! Why haven't you responded huh?" she then peaked inside to see the bare minimum of what I now called home. A table, a fireplace, and a few furs on the floor. "Living a simple life there huh Vomit Boy? she said with a smile

Rolling my eyes I said sarcastically "Nah, got a lot of gambling debts. They came to collect last night." giving her a sarcasm dripping from his tongue, then I said with a little more enthusiasm " I didn't realize you were coming by so soon Ruby, I would've added a few extra things if I was going to have company. You should've sent a letter or something" I finished with a hearty chuckle

Ruby's face went red, but went back to her normal shade rather quickly "Well if you checked, you would've noticed that I sent quite a few actually!" she then turned to storm off but I quickly caught her arm

"Ruby I'm just teasing you. I saw your letters, sorry I haven't time to write back." I said quickly. After hearing my words she attempted to shove me, but ultimately failed in doing so. With a grumble she led me away from my little shack I called home. "Hold on just let me grab my things alright?" As I headed back inside, I donned my crown, then strapped my shield to my back, and quickly sheathed my sword by my side. Quickly rolling my makeshift bed, i tucked it into a bag and we headed off.

Before I Could strap the pack to my back, Ruby took it and said "Relax Jaune, I don't mind carrying this as long as you don't make me carry that massive thing" She said point at my shield, then she added "You know, you don't have to take all this with you, we're only going to Vale. It'll be safe."

"I'd rather be safe, than sorry Ruby. Plus i feel naked without all of this" I finished while adjusting my helm. As I did, Ruby turned to see it and got a somber look. If only for a split second, then back to her normal mood.

"Yang went ahead, she said that the big strong hero would be more than enough to protect me. Can you believe her! I'm 20 years old! I'm not a kid anymore!" Ruby said, clear frustration in her voice. "I can take care of myself dang it" she finished with a huff.

Laughing at her predicament, I decided to keep my mouth shut. Though as we walked through the crowds towards the stables, I noticed heads started to turn to us. Seeing me, they showed clear disgust. After all, there was only one man who wore a crown such as mine. The Black Templar. a necessary evil we needed to defeat the Viking hordes that threatened to bring our walls crumbling down. After a moment I had noticed that Ruby was rambling about Yang and the strange things she had done since she had gotten back from the war catching the tail end of what she was saying I only heard "She sleeps with her dagger by her bedside still, and when i went to wake her up about a week ago she put me in a headlock! A headlock!" she exclaimed

"Ruby you gotta give her time, I know its difficult to understand sometimes but things got bad over there. A whole bunch of things happened that most of us would like to forget" I said fiddling with my crown again.

With a small smile Ruby said "Yeah I know, its just strange sometimes. Sometimes its like she never left and she is still the same person, other times shes a completely different person. Once I found her outside you know? she had dug a whole in the ground and had slept in it? I was so confused."

As we came upon the stables, I called the stable master to fetch both of our horses. Then as we headed out, Ruby asked "Hey Jaune, what was it like over there? Yang won't tell me anything. She won't even tell me where she went. Please please pleaseeeeee!"

With a sigh I said "Ruby the things that happened over there weren't war stories that I'd like to share. I'll be honest with you. When battle was upon us, our warriors stuck to a code of honor. Thats why we were losing. Then, the Black Templars entered the melee. There was never wounded enemies to send to thier homes. My brigade was designed to put fear into the enemies. Seeing their comrads throats slit, and their heads severed right before them in the midst of combat. We were knights without a code, and that made it easier to decend upon them like a shadow. Ruthless, and controlled the battlefield with a cold iron fist. That was my job."

"Jaune, that was then. Not now. We're at a time of peace now, the enemies defeated. If you dont mind me asking, what are you gonna do now?" Ruby asked

"Im not gonna join the peace corps that's for damn sure" I said with a smile and a hearty laugh.

Ruby just rolled her eyes and smiled at me. Finally she said "Well its good to have you back Jaune, even though you were gone. .it feels like you didn't change one bit"

That made me wonder. Was this darkness always within me then? Or was it just something ingrained upon me through the war?

As we saddled up, I tied my shield to one of the flanks of my horse, but kept my blade beside me. The nicks, grabbing at the cloth and leather. With a simple adjustment, I set the blade in a more comfortable angle. Finally after Ruby mounted I asked "To Vale then little one?"

With a playful shove, and a smile "To Vale then, maybe we'll find you a replacement for that antique? That blade deserves sone rest don't you think?" And with that, we rode out to Vale. My previous battles on the forefront of my mind.


	2. Valhalla

**_2 Years Ago_**

Steel flashed from all angels, threatening to tear me asunder. Only to be caught on the edge of me shield, the spikes upon its side twisted, gnarled, and bloodied. Pushing off with my shield arm, I swung for the smallest of them. My blade tasting the innards of his throat, the kid that could've been no more than 19 fell to the mud forever still. Without a pause I swung my shield widly. Hitting one of the Vikings in the face pushing him back, the other wasn't so lucky. The spikes on my shield slicing through his gut, both large and small intestines falling out into the mud. The what must've been old man dropped his axe, and immediately attempted to keep what was left of the organs inside of him. The third and final opponent picked up what was probably his fathers axe, and charged wildly at me. Axes swinging wildly, but all for nothing. Every swing only met my shield, never granting purchase upon my armor nor the blood he so desired. Finally as he grew tired, I stabbed my shield into the mud. The hunk of wood and metal standing errect, and held my sword in my left. I tapped the flat against my chest and screamed above the grandur of combat around us "COME THEN! HONOR YOUR FATHER IN COMBAT!"

Obviously the Viking rose to the bait. Predicable. With a mighty roar he rose both axes above his head and swung with the might of a lion. Lifting my sword as if to block he smiled, I only smiled back. When he blinked, I was to left instead of directly in front of him. My sword finding purchase through the leather and into what was probably his kidneys and his spine. Before he fell, I caught him and whispered into his ear "To Valhalla kid, may you see your fallen brothers once more." then proceeded to slit his throat. Blood flowing into what was once dirt. The dirt now was a redish brown mud. Saturated with the blood of our fallen and our enemies.

Letting go of the now dead Viking, I picked up my shield and yelled into the melee "Come, face me! Let me send you to Valhalla one at a time!" with a laugh I rushed back to the front lines, and saw their captain. The man was massive. Pure muscle, and could've been at least 6'10. The man, if he could be called that, was a giant amongst his men. His axe clean l, showing he had not yet entered the melee. With a smile and a laugh, I howled to draw his attention. Seeing him snap at me showed it clearly worked.

He ordered his men, his guards to attack me. The runts didn't stand a chance, cut down in mere seconds. Smiling once more I pointed at him with my sword and charged at him once again.

With a yell in both Nordic and in English, it felt like the whole battle had stopped to watch or fight. The Viking charged at me, instead of rushing back at him I crouched down shield directly in front of me. The Viking pulled his two handed axe back and began to swing down, at this moment I dashed quickly to his right and stabbed his thigh. With a roar he backhanded me, stunning me temporarily. When I was focused again, all I could see was the blunt side of the axe head swinging at me like a hammer. Throwing my shield in front of me, I avoided ny head being cleaved off like a ball and bat. Though, the shock and vibration of the blow numbed my arm momentarily. Not wanting for him to capitalize on my weakness, I swung the shield horizontally. The edges slicing cleanly througg his leather armor, yet not the flesh. Capitalizing upon his pause, I swung my sword cleaving a deep laceration from his shoulder to his waist. The Viking crying out in pain and flinching, I didn't stop there. Dancing around the giant, I sliced the tendons on the back of his knees and as the man fell I walked back to his front side, kicking the axe away from him.

I planted my shield into the ground once more, but this time, I bowed to the man. A salute showing he fought honorably. Bringing out a flask, I brought it to his lips, and let him taste the ale of his people one last time. As I stood up, the Viking spoke to me in English "Thank you Templar, for granting me a death worthy of the gods. Perhaps in another life we could've fought side by side no?" he said with a dry chuckle

With equal grimmace, I said to him "Maybe so," I paused and looked at the crowds then looked back "but not this one brother." With that, I stabbed him in the heart and cut off his head.

**Present**

"Jaune! Jaune! Wake up!" a more feminine voice came through to me. Snapping up I grabbed my sword and pressed the person who had awoken me against the wall with the intent to kill. Seeing silver eyes and red hair however caused me to pause.

Dropping my sword, I said "Damn it Ruby don't ever do that again! I could've killed you!"

"I'm sorry, but I could hear you through the walls Jaune! You were screaming, were you having a nightmare?" Ruby asked with watery eyes, no doubt in fear of the fact she almost lost her life right then

"I'd rather not talk about it Ruby, I don't think you would understand. Its not that your a child, but that combat is forgien to you" I added quickly before she could protest.

With a pout and a huff, Ruby said " I would if you would teach me, maybe then people would stop acting like I'm as fragile as a glass mirror!"

With a smile I said "Tell you what Rosebud, I'll teach you how to fight. Maybe then people will second guess you. After all a big shield and a scary face is intimidating, but the wielder who can dance around him and decend upon his blindside is even more terrifying."

With bright eyes Ruby lit up like the stars on a clear night "Really! You would! That would be amazing Jaune!" she said with a big hug but quickly added "I'm not lugging that hunk of wood and metal yoy call a shield around though. Thing probably weighs more than me" she finished with a small chuckle.

Laughing as well, I said "No, as I said before Ruby. The blade and dagger is far more terrifying than my reputation." Though I quickly added "I'll be the one to tell Yang though don't you worry"

With a smile she only nodded "Come on little Rosebud lets go find your sister. Hopefully she hasn't been kicked out of _'The Huntsman' _yet" I said offering her my arm.

With that we headed out into Vale looking for a busty blonde. As we entered daylight, I thought to myself _'Here's hoping Ruby's nothing like her sister in the drinking department. Otherwise I think we'll all be going home tonight'_

**A/N**

Hey guys, I still live. Just been busy. Got married, taking care of a sick aussie pup, and working on getting my class a liscence. When a Good Man Falls is still in progress, just trying to hash out the details and work everything through. I started it with no real thought of an endgame, but im working the plot some more, and hopefully we'll have a nice looking chapter by next Friday! Well let me know what you think of this alright? Have a good weekend guys. Deuces.


	3. The Clash Of Roses and Steel

**_A/N_**

**_Sooo I'm on like zero hours of sleep, and won't be driving for at least another 15 hours so i figured I'd try and update this story too. Who knows, I might throw some spicy tidbits in here? I don't fuckin know honestly. Im hella exhausted. Enough rambling though! TO DA STORY!_**

**The Druken Huntsmen**

Finding Yang was always such a trivial thing, afterall you'd always find her sitting at the bar with a mug in hand.

"**JUNIOR!** Bring this fair maiden another of your bottom shelf! Cause tonight, this girl is getting wasted!" Yelled the buxom blonde.

Before the man in question, whose name wasnt even Junior, could even speak Jaune grabbed Yang by her sleeve and pulled her toward the exit. Making sure to leave the bartender well compensated for any and all trouble she might of caused.

"Vomit Boy! You finally made it! I knew you'd come along at some point! After all, you could never keep away from all of this eh?" Said Yang attempting to show off her figure. Drunkenly I might add.

With a sigh, Jaune brought Yang out of the tavern where Ruby stood with a bucket in hand. Then in an instant Yang flet cold. Cold and wet. Looking at the bucket then at her clothes thrice, she shrugged and muttered something along the lines of payback and revenge. Then after a brief moment of sobering up, they made their way to a more upkept tavern. One that served actual food and drinks, not just cheap booze.

"Ruby, if you will take Yang to her room? I'll see about getting bith of us rooms as well, I have a feeling she'll be seeing her breakfast either on the floor or in the toilet." Jaune said with a small laugh.

After Ruby escorted Yang to her room, he started talking to the owner about renting two more rooms. He was not gonna sleep in a room with that ticking time bomb. He bile had to be some sort of bioweapon.

"Im sorry sir, we only have one more room, but its a fine room. One bed, but quiet roomy. I'll cut the fee to half though. After all, I can't dishonor a war hero could I?" The petite woman said with a flirtatious smile.

After a bit of small talk Ruby appeared. A bit more paler than usual perhaps. After grabbing the key, The two made thier way to the room. "Ill take the floor alright? I don't want you to get a crick in your neck or mess you back up alright?" Jaune said quickly.

"Jaune your not sleeping on the floor, I won't have it you hear me! I don't care if you say your more comfortable sleeping that way or anything. You'll be sleeping on the bed" Ruby demanded.

Jaune smiled. Ruby was strange that way. He thought of her as if she was a child at times. From the playful demeanor to the stubbornness she showed at times. Then he would look at her and realize that she wasnt a child anymore. Coming back home he realized that some things had changed, yet some stayed the same. Ruby's figure was one of the things that had changed considerably.

The once small girl was now a woman in every meaning of the word. Well endowed, but not to the point ofnher sister thankfully. At least he knew one of the two sisters wouldn't habe back problems. Finally after his analysis, he decided to give in.

After giving Ruby some time to change into her nightwear, he entered the room. He then realized that he hadnt just bought some king sized bed. No, infact ge had bought the honeymoon suite. The bed having a heart made from chocolates was a clear sign. Looking to Ruby he noticed the blush upon her face that honestly put her cape to shame

Looking down he noticed the nightgown she was wearing. Being the bust was designed to allow just a bitnof cleavage to show, and the skirt of it showed plenty of leg. Not to mention that the actual skirt was sheer enough that if he looked hard enough he could see the black panties she wore.

Jaune took off his shirt, completely immune to whatever reaction he would've gotten if he was just a few years younger. Taking off his shirt and laying under the blankets, he heard Ruby ask "Jaune? Do you mind telling me a bed time story?"

"Sure thing Rubes, what would you prefer? The old fashoned damsel in destress ones? Or perhaps the valient knight slaying the dragon?" Jaune joked.

"No no" Ruby giggled "I wanna here another story about your time over there? Just not to scary or bloody please?" she finshed with a hint of worry

"Of course Ruby. Whatever the princess desires, I shall fullfil." Replied Jaune. And so he began a tale about how he and his troops saved the lives of a group of villagers from the local wildlife.

**_The Next Day_**

Ruby awoke to something warm cradling her. The strong arms around her made her feel safe. Slowly but surely she was able to put two and two together.

Realizing what made her feel warm, and who was making her feel safe she blushed heavily.

Worming her way out of Jaune's arms was a task of it own. When she was finally free she turned to look at him. The scars that ran down his chest were numerous. Some clean, some jagged and toothy. As if they were threatening to consume him. She sat in awe at the damage done upon his flesh. To think, not five years ago he was just a kid from a small town on the edge of Vale. Yet here he was five years later, his skin like a canvas that told story upon story. Most of them looked as if they were near death experiences.

Yet the people of Vale called for his kind didn't they? They needed a new kind of soldier that was there to do the job regardless of honor? She didn't ask for Jaune to sign up, yet he did it anyways. He couldn't have been a true Knight, for he lacked the staus for it. He couldn't be conscripted into the war, because he wasnt a criminal. Even back then Jaune was to bulky to be an assassin like Yang, yet to this day she wondered how Yang even made it into that corps? So when the Valean government said they were making a new training regime for only a select few, Jaune was at the front of line.

Ruby began to trace the canvas that was his chest. Running her index finger across his skin carefully as to not wake him. _'He may not be a Knight, but he's always gonna be my knight'_ she thought idly. Her hand paused, and her cheeks flared red once again. Where had that thought come from? Jaune was like a brother to her?

_But he's not your brother Ruby, he's a man. Your a woman__._Damn her brain for playing these games. Tentatively she continued to run her index finger across his skin. Feeling a little bolder, she used her whole hand to run across his skin. The beautifully toned canvas marred by these imperfections.

_But we both know you find them beautiful, you can't lie to me. You wish he would lay his hands upon you don't you!_

Giving into her treacherous thoughts, she borrowed back into his arms. Yet this tine she was face to face with _her_ Knight. Tentatively she inched her facd closer to his. Inch by inch. Then as he lips were just inches from his forehead she stopped. She listened to his breathing, she took in how his face looked. He looked and sounded at peace. Taking the final plunge she pressed her lips against his forehead.

Jaune moved, Ruby thought she had been caught. Yet in actuality Jaune had pulled her closer into his embrace on instinct alone. He was still asleep. Ruby thanked whatever deity above for that. She just laid there. Taking the mixed scent of the two of them in this proximity. Steel and roses filled her nostrils.

Then she thought to herself _'This, this I could get used to'_


	4. Table For Two Please

**_A/N_**

**_What_****_ is this nonsense? Two chapters? In one day? The hell has happened to me? Nah I just woke up from my 'nap' and decided to write another chapter._****_So last time we came across our poor little Rose crushing on the ever oblivious Arc. Steel and Roses? Its actually a very intoxicating scent. I imagined a gunmetal, gunpowder, and roses smell. Welp. TALLY HOOOOOOOOOO_****_! Ahem, that means that you should read the story now._**

**_Jaune and Ruby's Room_**

Jaune felt as if he was in Nirvana. Whatever he was holding, the scent immediately flooded his sense of smell. He smiled and embraced the warm sensation deeper. Going as far as nuzzling his nose in the hair…wait…hair?

Opening his eyes he saw a full head of black hair with red highlights. His senses told him that whoever it was, has they're backside pressed fully into his frontside. Whoever it was, Jaune didn't care. Yang could get pissed all she wanted, this was his moment. She was _his _Rose petal damn it!

_Rose petal? Red hair? Smelled like roses? Why would Yang be pissed off?_Then, as if a new dawn had crested in his mind. As it dawned on him, he tightened his hold on the Ruby. He was going to enjoy this moment with her. Even if he was going to take this moment to his grave. No one would ever find out this guilty pleasure. **ESPECIALLY YANG****!**

As he began to indulge himself once more, his eyes ran over her. Her beautiful skin, completely untouched by the pain he had seen in the past five years. She was sweet and innocent. Her beautifully pale complexion left him in a trance. After a while, Ruby stirred. As she did, Jaune froze. He'd been made. Yet her eyes didn't flutter open, they remained closed.

After a moment Jaune released the breath he hasn't realized he'd been holding. Taking a moment for her to settle back into deep slumber, he then ran his fingers through her hair. The soft and silky strands falling through his fingers. Brushing the mess he had made behind her ear, he leaned forward. Tentatively placing a soft kiss upon her forehead.

As he pulled away, he thought to himself that it could never happened. She may be a woman now, but it could never be. His beautiful Rose could never truely be his. After all, he couldn't drag her name down to his level. The astute warrior he had become would never make for anything good in the civillian world.

The name Arc was now a black spot upon the world. The Valean people frowned upon what they had created. Looking at his little rose, he prayed to whatever diety above that she would never had to go through something so bloody. He'd hate to see her innocence tarnished with the stains that war left on the soul. Planting another kiss upon her forehead, he looked into her beautiful silver eyes. He looked deap into them. The silver reminding him a storm just on the horizon. They looked beautiful.

Wait a second. People sleep with their eyes closed don't they?

**_About Five Minutes Ago_**

Ruby awoke to someone playing with her hair. Caressing her face as if it was so fragile. Rough calloused hands brushed against her skin softly. Maybe she had a nightmare, and this was how he was calming her? That made sense, well... up until he had kissed her forehead. Her heart kicked into overdrive. Pumping a thousand beats per second. Even with eyes closed she could feel his eyes on her. Taking in every detail of her face, in this moment she felt beautiful. She felt as if she was the only woman in the world that mattered. As she opened her eyes she felt his soft lips against her forehead once again. Then as if the world had frozen, she stared into his deep blue eyes. The calming oceans that hid behind them threatening only serenity and peace for her. After a moment she realizwd that they were in fact both staring into one anothers eyes.

"Hey" was all she could muster

**_El Switch-o Perspective-o_**

"Hey" was all he could speak. After all he'd been caught. Essentially feeling her up with eyes. He felt his heart racing thousands of miles per second. He felt as if she would skewer him with his own blade. Yet something happened that he wasn't expecting.

She kissed him.

It was just a short and small peck. Yet it felt like the world had exploded, and the cliche fireworks set off in his mind. Giving into his mind, he wrapped his arms around _his_ rose and kissed her again. Both of them inexperienced in it, yet they explored this unknown territory together. It was sloppy, it was messy, but it was thier first.

After what felt like ages, which was only just seconds. They parted, and they just stared at one another.

"Ruby can I ask you a question?" Jaune asked tenderly. His voice was calm yet his brain was running at insane speeds. He couldn't do this to her, he couldn't drag her name through the muck. The Arc name was a black spot in Valean history. Finally after she nodded he continued "How are we gonna do this? I mean if we continue this any farther, we have to tell Yang. As much as she scares me, uts somerhjnf we gotta do. Aside from that, you know that people will shame you. You know who I am Ruby. I'm a Black Knight. I don't want to hurt you or your name Ruby"

Ruby interlocked her hands into Jaune's, and spoke softly "Jaune I dont give a damn what people say. Things like this don't just happen for no reason. I think that there might be something here. I mean none of this has happened to me before, but after that kiss. I don't want it to stop"

With a smile and a small kiss on her forehead Jaune said "I don't want it to stop either _my_ rose"

"Good, cause I did plan on stopping it either _my _Knight" Ruby said with a smile.

**_A/N_**

**Annnnnd end scene. Wow that honestly took longer than I thought. Guess my 'nap' wasn't enough? I'll try to get back on track to updating regularly. I'm not gonna promise anything, but maybe a chapter a week for both this one and 'When A Good Man Falls'? I'm gonna apologize for any and all spelling errors. Been doing this on my phone, ans the keyboard is really small compared to my laptop. Anyways, hope you all have a great day! Leave a review if ya like it? Tell your friends if you think they'd be interested too! Deuces!**

**Essayons**


	5. The Untouchable Knight

**A/N**

Holy shit, another chapter within the same week? What the hell has happened? Anyways, hope you all enjoy? Still typing this on my phone so again I apologise for any errors. The app is a little wanky with saving documents, but enough griping. TO DA STORY!

**_Three Years_****_ Ago_**

The battle around me was chaos. Our men were being pushed back by the Viking hordes. Grabbing my sword and shield I began my descent into the middle of it. My wife at my side, we cut a path through the lot of them. The Vikings fell back almost instantly. Not because of me of course, but the woman by my side. Pyrrha was a image that stood out in the clash of steel. Her bronze and golden armor didnt have a single scratch let alone a splotch of blood upon it. Yet there she was, on the front lines in the middle of the melee. It was a beautiful yet bone chilling thing to watch.

Shaking out of my stupor, I joined her on the front lines. My blade cutting deeply into the throat of the enemy in front of me. The one difference between Pyrrha and my fighting styles, was the fact I fought to end the battle as quickly as possible. As the melee continued, I lost count of the lives I had taken. My leather and steel plated armor absolutely drenched in blood. Taking a moment to glance at my blade, it put my attire to shame. From the tip to the pommel was coated in a thick layer of blood.

Glancing to my beautiful wife, she still looked as pristine as before. A small bead of sweat threatened to fall from her brow, but that was it. After all, she was a Knight. Yet here I was, fighting side by side with her.

Arrows rained from above, and instinctually I grabbed her and placed my Kite shield above us. My faithful protection catching a few of the arrows that descended upon us. Unscathed we pressed on. Pushing the Vikings back. We pushed them back into their stronghold.

All of a sudden the walls seemed a bit higher. The gate behind us closed in, and the one in front did as well. Archers appeared above us, arrows nocked and ready to fly into all of us. As me and my men looked at one another we gave one another a nod, knowing this was the end.

Suddenly a burly man appeared over the walls and barked "I am Haljmar, Jarl of this place you have attempted to destroy. Soldiers! Pick two of your finest. For they shall duel to the death. If I deam the fight worth my time, you shall all go free."

I felt my heart drop. I already knew that it would be husband and wife against one another. Looking to Pyrrha with a grimace, we bith stepped forward. Bags were placed over our heads in an instant.

Yep, this is where one of us died. I knew it would be me. I had no qualms against that though. I was just a means to an end. Expendable. Yet Pyrrha was a Knight. Even if I won, the Valean people would spit upon me.

**_Thirty Minutes Later_**

The bag was ripped off my head. Placing my mask back over my face, my arms were thrown at my feet. Looking across the way I saw Pyrrha arming herself. Grabbing my arms, I walked to face her.

"I love you Pyrrha. If they want a show, we'll give them a show. Just make it quick okay?" I said with a small tease hoping to alleviate some of the doom and gloom. Obviously it was ineffective.

With a small kiss, she pushed me back and readied her blade, and as did I.

"Warriors! Fight!" Boomed the Jarl.

In an instant our blades clashed. Her broadsword met my short sword. With practiced ease, I brought my shield to bash my opponent, in hopes of stunning them. Obviously Pyrrha wasn't called the Untouchable Knight for shits and giggles. Seeing it instantly, she pulled back. My shield wiffing in the air. Seeing the opening, she attacked. Her blade bouncing off my left arm. Thankful for the plated armor I wore, instead of blood it just hurt like hell. With the distraction of the blade bouncing, I didnt see the second attack. The tip of her blade meeting the cheek of my mask. Cutting through it and the flesh of my cheek.

Backing away from the melee, I brought my shield up and crouched behind it. Letting her blade bounce off 'Ol Faithful' in hopes of her tiring herself out. Realizing that her blows weren't meeting the desired effect, Pyrrha dropped low and attempted to chargr me. Yet I was prepared, and she knew that. Afterall, we had to put on a show right?

Angling my shield, she fell upon it and with that I flipped her over my body, and attempted to hamstring her. Although my blade didn't meet her heels, they met her back. The bronze giving way to my steel sword. With a cry, she fell forward. It took everything in my power not to drop my arms and coddle her. To apologise for harming her. Standing back up, Pyrrha gave me a nod, and attempted to attack again. Her blade catching in the spikes on the edge of my shield, effectively dulling and chipping her blade.

It was a crafty design I thought of. If the enemy kept attacking my shield in attempts to break it, then why not attach something for me to gain the upper hand?

I knew what she was doing. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. I shook my head violently attempting to dispel the thoughts she had displayed to me. She was going to sacrifice herself to let me live? No! She was the Knight, and I was just essentially a well armed foot soldier. This couldn't happen!

The next attack was as if I saw it in slow motion. Her broadsword slashing wildly to my left. I willed my body not to react, yet my body moved on its own. I stepped foward into her guard, pushing the edge of my shield to the left. Instead of the spikes catching the blade, they impaled her arm, and then severing it. Pyrrha cried out, dropping her blade and looked at my with eyes full if tears and whispered_ "I'm sorry Jaune. I love you"_. With that I watched my beautiful wife die.

A burly laugh filled the air and then a voice spoke. "Haha! an excellent bout if I might say so! What is your title young man!"

With a disgusted tone I spoke up "Jaune of Arc. The Fallen Knight" Removing my mask, I threw it onto the dirt. Looking to my now dead wife, I placed my palm against her face. Seeing her tirara laying in the dirt, I grabbed it with shaky hands. Placing it in both of my hands, I looked to my men. All of them disgusted that I had won the bout. I knew immediately that the chopping block was my destiny.

"Well Jaune of Arc, know that your fight has saved your men. Also know that your freedom has been granted as well. I hope to see you on the battlefield soon young man. I hope our bout to be spectacular!" Haljmar said with a sinister laugh.

Rage had filled me. Pure unbridled rage. As I walked out the doors, my men followed. All be it a good twenty paces behind me. We all walked back to base in defeat. The Vikings has won this day. They had taken a key figure out of our ranks, but what they didn't know was that they had awoken a demon that would lay siege upon their lands. A demon that would rain hellfire down upon their Valhalla.

Today, the Fallen Knight was born. Today, a simple foot soldier in this war became a key figure. One that would rip all of the Vikings assunder.

As I walked to the forge of our camp I turned my beautiful wife's bronze tirara into a crown of thorns for me to wear. Placing the jagged metal upon my head, I set out to my tent. The name Haljmar forever ingrained into my memory. A name that I would wipe from this world. Not just his, but his family too. His children. His wives. His mother. His father. Hell even his grandparents if they still walked the earth. Then and only then would he slice the throat of that man.

**_Present Day_**

Jaune awoke to this beautiful woman in his arms. He hoped thay his Rosebud would never know what he did to Haljmar, and his family. He strung them up ny the rafters. Not by rope, but by their intestines. Haljmar in particular was missing his cock, and his guts were wrapped around his throat. The man chocked as his intestines wrapped tighter and tighter around his throat, yet that wasn't whay killed him. It was Jaune carefully pulling his heart in front of him to see, and seeing a dagger slowly slide into it.

Jaune hoped that his Rosebud would never hear of such things. There was only one person who helped him im the killing of that man and his family. She drank everyday to forget about it all, and he hoped Yang would take that moment to her grave.

He would protect Ruby from that world as much as he could. He ay have turned the tide of the war almost single handedly, but things such as that always come at a price.

**_A/N_**

Just a little backstory for now. Don't worry, Jaune and Ruby will eventually get out of bed. Eventually. If you have questions, feel free to PM me, or just leave it in the comments. I'll answer them. Anyways, Dueces

Essayons


	6. Well Shit

**_A/N_**

**_Nothing_**** new here. Enjoy**

**_Jaune's Room_**

The sun was beginning to rise, amd so did Jaune along with it. Doning his armor, his fingers thumbed against his crown of thorns. The jagged edges threatening to slice his skin if pressed hard enough. For once since he had reforged his crown, he decided not to wear it. The only ones who knew of its importance were Yang and himself. To everyone else, it was just twisted metal. Finally after taking a quick look at the woman who still laid in the bed, he headed out into Vale.

Stepping outside, he made his was to an open field. After deciding it would do, he began to fight an invisible enemy. As he hacked and slashed at the air, he could feel the suns radient warmth spreading underneath his attire. Pushing through it, he fought this enemy even harder. _Slash left, feint a right slash, bash, and stab. _He repeated the first moveset with practiced ease.

Hours flew past without realization. After a while he took a moment to cooldown. His aching muscles screaming for rest. Looking up, he could see Yang making her way towards him. Slow clapping all the while.

"Nice Vomit Boy, the air with forever remember the name Jaune of Arc. To cower in fear at the sharp blade that quelled many of its brothers" Yang said, sarcasm absolutely dripping from the words.

Rolling his eye's and pointing the tip of his blade at Yang, Jaune spoke with a flame in his spirit that had died years ago "Then come on Goldie Locks, lets dance. Or are you to scared that Papa Bear will tear you a new one?"

"Oh you are so on you overgrown shrimp" Yang said with equal fire. Drawing her blades, a short sword and a dagger, she gave a mock curtsey. "The floor is all yours idiot"

Jaune charged in with the weight of thousands of men, thier swords colliding and sending a shower of sparks. Quickly following up with a slash of his freshly sharpened shield. Yang eyeing the incoming object attempted to dodge out of the way._'Of course she would. All assassin's are the same regardless of faction' _Jaune thought to himself _'Unfortunately for her, I've been dealing eith her kind far longer than she's wielded that blade'_Taking the premptive, Jaune feinting a swing to Yangs right flank. Falling for the bait, Yang swung to counter a strike that didn't exsist. Jaune catching the blade within the serrated edges of his shield, he gave a twist, causing Yang to drop her sword. Leaving her only armed with her dagger. A curved a wicked looking thing it was, unfortunately the thing the thin blade lacked was range. Which Jaune thoroughly abused. Using the length of his blade to keep her at bay, and occasionally bashing the face of his shield into her face he remembered her semblance a little to late.

Fire erupted with Yang's eyes. Her once lilac eyes were now blood red. Dropping her blade, she closed the distance between Jaune and her. Throwing punch after punch. Utterly disintegrating any defense Jaune could muster. Her blows were just to fast and powerful. Finally after what seemed like eternity to Jaune yet was only mear moments, Jaune finally fell. Signalling his defeat.

After a short battle cry, Yang proceded to help the poor bastard up. "Hey you fought well Jaune. If it wasn't for Ol' Faithful you would've definitely won. Thankfully we were never enemies on the battlefield. Don't think I didn't notice you using only the flat of yoyr blade, or the face of your shield. As grateful as I am for not getting cuts, you don't have to hold back. I wouldn't mind a few new scars. After all, chicks dig scars."

"Yeah yeah Yang, I hear you loud and clear." Jaune said rubbing the bruises he knew would form later in the day.

"Hey don't be a sour puss, its not your fault your regiment never had any time to learn your semblances. We were already neck deep in the war. I just happened to get lucky in training when mine kicked in" Yang said attempting to salvage what pride she had managed to disassemble

"Yeah, and once I find mine Goldie Locks, I'll have you dead to rights." Mumbled Jaune, obviously sore after their spare.

Suddenly a man in a mixture of chainmail and leather walked up to the two warriors. "Staff Sergeant Arc, Sergeant Yang. I've been looking for you two everywhere!" the man finished gasping for breath.

"Collect yourseand report soldier. I'd prefer to hear whatever message you have to send crystal clear" Ordered Jaune the annoyance in his voice as clear as glass, and anger seeping through every word.

After a moment, the soldier reported "The Vikings are back sirs. They brought friends this time though."

"Well, shit." was all the Fallen Knight could offer.

**_A/N_**

**And**** you thought this would be the moment where Jaune and Ruby's tender moment would alight, and Ruby would heal the poor bastard? Ha! Hell no.**

**_Essayons_**


	7. The Fang

**_A/N_**

**Nothin new here ladies and gentlemen. Enjoy the chapter**

**_The Town_****_ of Edgefrost_**

Contrary to the name, the town of Edgefrost was quiet warm. Being one of the towns to guard the border of Knight and Viking territory, the town took thier role quiet religiously. Danger being just right outside the walls.

Larry sat at his post with his buddy Valerie. The known Viking lands just on the horizon. To the East however was a large forest. The area beyond that was unknown. The forest had always given Larry a bad feeling. Course Larry never had the best gut to follow.

Course in that same forest, the shrubbery began to move. Thinking it the wind, Larry had paid it no mind. Course if he had paid closer attention, he wouldve realized the shrubbery moved in the opposite direction of the wind.

"Hey V do you ever get the feeling someone is watching?" Larry asked as he walked closer to the fire. Night had come upon them, and the cool armor around him didn't exactly help.

"There's no reason to think that Larry. The war is over, and the Vikings were defeated. We won. I doubt they'd try and attack us again?" She said trying to cozy up to the heat of the fire as well. She may not have been fully dressed in metal, but her leathers weren't exactly warm either.

"Im telling you something is out there, and its watching us." Larry said repeating his worries.

"If your so scared, why not just fire an arrow in that direction? Im sure it's scare off whatever wildlife has you so worried" Teased Valerie "Tell you what, I'll do it if you won't okay?"

With that Valerie set down her flail and picked up a longbow. Nocking an arrow, she let it fly in the general direction of the movement.

"See? Nothing is out there. Probably was just a rabbit or a fox. Hell, maybe even a rat?" She said laughing at his worry.

Now again if both of them had paid attention, they wouldve heard the arrow strike metal. Not wood, nor dirt.

As time had passed Larry's worry began to die down, and both of them began to joke about life growing up. Valerie talked about the boys she had chased as a teenager, and Larry would laugh at her faux pain.

"Im taking a vacation to Vale soon V, why not come with me? We both need it?" Asked Larry out of the blue

"Ya know what? That sounds quite nice actually. When are you leaving?" Asked Valerie.

Sadly, Larry could not answer. After a few moments, the skeptic guard fell over dead. A Kusarigama attached to a chain leading into the shadow was sunken deap into his exposed neck.

Instantly Valerie grabbed her flail and began to run to the bell. Unfortunately for her she couldn't see the shadow figure who was hot on her heels. As she reached the bell to raise the alarm, it rang once. Then went silent. For Valerie was slumped over it, and her heart no longer beat.

From the shadows emerged a figure dressed in all black cloth from head to toe. Grabbing the longbow that had shot at her allies before, she notched an arrow and wrapped the arrowhead in cloth. Lighting it, she let it fly high into the sky. Signaling the others to attack the small fort.

Hundreds of men and women began to emerge from the woodworks. Their blades gleaning off the moonlight.

As the shadowed figure turned to look at the town below them, it spoke "Tonight, the Fang shall make it statement. Tomorrow, we shall bring war" the voice feminine in nature.

**_Edgefrost, Two Hours Later_**

The remaining guard were all dead. Every kill was silent as to not arouse suspicion. Finally, now was the time to wake the townfolk. With a draw from his hip, a man fired a small tube into the air. Soon townfolk began to venture out.

"Like a herd of wolves we shall descend upon these sheep men! Now go! Have fun!" A man with red hair, and a chokuto blade attached to his hip said with a chuckle.

"Adam! You can't be serious! If we do that were no better than the Vikings!" the woman dressed in black garbs said.

The man now known as Adam turned to the woman and spat "You will not question my orders Blake! I am the commander if this battalion, and you are a lieutenant." with a pause he turned back to his men "Boys...go have fun. Make sure to kill them afterwards though. No survivors."

At this, the soldiers set their eyes upon the town. The women and children inside did not know their fate. Blake wished them a quick and painless death after the torture they were sure to endure.

Looking up at the bell tower, she noticed the woman from before was now missing. Moving to investigate, she found the woman she heard be called Valerie gone. However noticing a trail of blood, she began to follow it. After a moment she found the guard slumped again a wall with now a short sword in hand.

"Listen here you bastard, I don't care what you think your gonna do to me. It aint gonna happen." Valerie spat in a hoarse voice. Blood seeping from her side.

"Be still and let me tend to your wound. Then I shall see us away from this place okay?" Blake said taking steps closer to the wounded guard.

"Didn't I tell you? You won't fool me. Just listen for a moment. Tell me what you hear." The malice from Valerie dripping with each word.

Throughout the town, you could hear the screams and crys of both women and children. It was no suprise what was happening down in the village, and Blake was not proud of what her fellow Fang members were doing down there.

"You disgust me pig. You won't rape me, and I'll make sure of it damn it!" With that, Valerie pulled a knife from her waist, and slammed it into her heart.

Blake stood there, shocked at what had unfolded before her. Finally after a moment, she snapped from her stupor. She couldn't be a part of this anymore. It used to be peaceful discussions and protests. When had they become something that would devolve into commiting rape without a second thought. Oh how far had they fallen, and she would have none if it anymore.

Looking to the right of the woman who had ended herself right in front of her, she saw a set of leather armor with a hood sewn onto it. Quickly changing attire, she made off into the night. Away from what was happening in the village behind her.

**_Somewhere Along the Road_**

Blake had been walking for hours. What was once a dark horizon, was now a sunrise. The orange hue slowly making its way to rest attop the sky once more.

After a bit longer, Blake heard the footfalls of a group of horses making they're way towards her destination in the distance. Realizing that this may be her only chance, she ran to the sounds.

Finally, she met the people who rode atop the steeds. Just a group of soldiers, but all of them shocked

"Peacekeeper, to what do we owe the pleasure of yiu gracing us with your presence?" one soldier asked

Without a beat, Blake said "Take me to Vale. Edgefrost has fallen"

"With due haste Peacekeeper!" another soldier said. Reaching down, he helped Blake uo onto his steed.

"Please, call me _Valerie_." Blake said with a small grimace.

**_A/N_**

Poor Larry. Looks like vacation aint coming for you. Aso for Blake being called Valerie, I will be using italics on the name now. Saying that the real Valerie is dead, and now _Valerie (Blake)_ has to hide. Also, yeah the Fang are a bunch of fucked up S.O.B's ain't they? Don't worry I plan on adding more to it.


End file.
